Daughter of Evil
by iNagare
Summary: If you are evil, then I must have the same evil blood in my veins."
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

* * *

Silence.

The world was filled with silence as the small figure walked a rather drunken stroll to the beach shores. The full moon enveloped the land in its soft, mysterious light.

Yet, there was silence.

The only sound that disrupted that silence was the sound of feet moving in the sand and the kicking of it. No, the stranger wasn't drunk; he was actually feeling weak and had a large dose of disbelief.

The stranger wasn't a man either. Though the figure was clothed in thick, masculine cloaks & boots, the grace and poise was obviously feminine. In her right hand, she held a bottle with a piece of paper rolled inside. Yes, she remembered the carefree days where she and he would stay in that beach, tossing bottles with their wishes inside and him urging her to leave that happy place.

The summer wind lashed furiously at her, causing her short blonde hair to go in different directions. He tied her hair in a ponytail that day, making them look even more alike.

* * *

Tears.

Someone was crying.

The tiny figure allowed her tears to pour down her now grubby face. She made no sound, just like what every proper lady would do, and only her gasps of breath and crying were heard.

Then, one audible thing shout out from her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

AN: Apologies for the shortness. Eventually, the next chapters are going to get longer.


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of Evil

**Birth of Evil.**

* * *

Someone was begging for the Queen's mercy.

_Tch,_ he thought. The Queen didn't show mercy. She thought it was only fair that she did the things she did because she was Queen and that she ruled the kingdom. After all, she was more powerful than all the nobles combined.

Or so she thought.

He chuckled.

The pleading was so pathetic and he was just outside! He could imagine what was going on, yet, he anticipated a surprise. His beloved Queen was both predictable and unpredictable all at the same time.

The wails of the other room interrupted his thoughts of praise for his master.

In annoyed fashion, he opened the big, heavy wooden doors which were painted white. He couldn't help but admire the intricate design of the door. The motif was roses. Gold roses with their stems intertwined. He stared at the center of each door, a golden rose was positioned to meet the other rose positioned in the exact same location in the other door.

He smiled.

* * *

"Please! I'm begging you Your Highness!" The woman was now creaming, her brown head was bowed to Her Majesty's feet. A man with long purple hair who had it tied up was acting prosecutor. He stood not too far from the scene and was holding a piece of parchment rolled up to a scroll and was reading it rather casually. "It states here that you have not paid your taxes for a year and a half and that you have not even repaid the loans that you took from the bank, Lady Sakerune." The prosecutor looked at the Queen, waiting for her say. Her small, fragile figure was clothed in a beautiful yellow dress, whose skirt seemed voluminous due to the many layers of petticoats underneath it. Her legs were positioned in an unlady-like manner; they were crossed, with one leg over the other, revealing the smoothness of her lower limbs.

Her tiny feet were enclosed in equally tiny gold slippers. They glinted in the sunlight.

The Queen's beautiful doll-like face clearly showed boredom, with her blue eyes looking at Lady Sakerune half closed. And her mouth, which was framed with a pair of sweet pink lips, was set into a pout. Her golden head was resting on a manicured hand. A golden ring was in clear view and her beloved servant knew exactly what the design was.

A rose.

The Queen eyed the pathetic little creature bent down in front of her. She let out a long, low breath, emphasizing her boredom. "You haven't paid your taxes for a year and a half," she said, her voice sounding like a bell. "And those bank loans haven't been paid for six months either. Yet, I see you enjoying & basking yourself in parties and all sorts of social luxuries.

You disgust me."

The last phrase of the Queen gave the accused a sharp pang, causing her to harden in fear.

"Please," the woman in red said, "don't take anything away from me. I'll pay it all back, I promise-"

"That's what you've been saying for the past year," the younger woman told her, covering her face with a soft hand from the sunlight. It was too bright. "I don't even think you deserve another chance, with so many already given to you." The Queen continued, each word lingering in the air.

"Please, I-," Lady Sakerune began. But the Queen silenced her with the raise of her hand.

"What a pity. You remind me of a dog."

Her servant chuckled behind the door as Lady Sakerune's brown eyes widened.

"Dogs," said the Queen, "don't deserve a life of luxury. " She was tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of her throne. "I wonder what punishment I should give to a useless dog."

Time seemed to stop in that room. They were all waiting for the punishment the Queen would give. "I know," she said, smiling cruelly at the older woman kneeling at her feet, "what if you'd be taken from your status as a noble?

Lady Sakerune froze. "Y-you can't be serious, milady," she chuckled rather nervously, not leaving her brown eyes from the Queen's aquamarine ones.

Yet, the Queen's eyes narrowed as she smiled at her.

She looked at the man with purple hair. "Gakupo," she said, her eyes looking strangely psychotic, "remove the Sakerune House from their status as nobles."

Gakupo gaped at her, but then closed his mouth and looked down to the piece of parchment he was holding, "Yes, Your Highness."

Lady Sakerune was going to rip her hair off her head.

"NO! I'm begging you! No!"

"Guards," the Queen said, looking away from her, her face retaining its earlier expression, "take this woman away."

Immediately, men dressed in metal took the former noble by her arms. Lady Sakerune was struggling with them.

"I'll get you for this Kagamine! Even if it's the last thing I'd do!" She shouted at the Queen, her pupils grew smaller with the sentence. The guards then moved along, roughly dragging the woman.

* * *

"Gakupo," the Queen said, stroking her fingers through her hair, "you know what to do."

"Yes, Your Highness," Gakupo replied.

He passed the servant standing behind the door. He didn't notice he was there. The boy was seriously quiet.

"How did it go, Gakupo?" he asked.

"I think you know," Gakupo quickly answered. He didn't have to answer the youth; he was going to be busy in taking care of the Sakerune mansion and the like, and so, he didn't have time to be conversing with people.

Aside from that, he was just a man servant.

_But_, he thought to himself, _he is the Queen's man servant._

_

* * *

  
_

"Len!" The Queen cried at the site of the boy. Her body jerked to a proper sitting position and her eyes shone.

Len entered the room quietly, closing the white doors behind him. He walked toward his childhood friend with a smile planted on his face. "Not so loud, Rin," he said as he bowed in front of her.

"It's my castle. I can do anything I want with it," Rin said, her pretty face showing a child-like smile. "Hey Len, I finally got myself a horse."

"Hmm? And how did you get one?" Len was curious, though he somewhat already knew the answer.

"Did you see the woman who went out of the room?" Rin asked as she stood from her throne and straightened the pleats of her skirt.

"Who? Lady Meiko Sakerune?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Rin wondered, positioning her face just below Len's. They were nearly the same height so it wasn't that hard to give a nice punch in the face when he deserved it.

Len laughed. "You made her cry I guess," he used that term as to not hurt her feelings when he meant that she was showing another act of tyranny, "But why from the Sakerune House?"

Rin avoided his question. "Where are you taking me now?" she asked him impatiently as she rung their arms together, and began to walk out of the throne room.

"It's a secret," Len winked at her, letting his index finger silence her lips, "I believe you will like it very, very much."

* * *

A/N: This took a lot of space in MW7, about four pages I think. x]]].

**Don't complain about twincest here, TYVM.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Do I look as if I'm making millions? Then don't dare think I own K. Rin/Len or Vocaloid.


	3. Chapter 2: Preview of Evil

Preview of Evil.

* * *

Len laid his back flat on the picnic cloth he laid down on the sand. He and Rin were spending their free time on a beach. He pushed his hair out of his face as he stared at the clear blue sky.

"Oh Len," Rin chimed as she waved at him, "look what I found! A seashell!"

Len smiled at her direction and shouted in reply, "Great! Now go find a hundred more of those and we'll make you a necklace!"

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

Len then retained his old pose and began to make strange shapes out of the clouds. While doing that, he was keeping watch of Rin with the corner of his eye to make sure she didn't get hurt.

The little queen was very energetic that day, seeing how she pulled him out of the castle walls and nagged him to go faster on their carriage ride out. He let out a little smile when he saw Rin accidentally pick up a crab mistaking it for an ordinary shell.

He chuckled a low chuckle and stared at his master lovingly, reminiscing the day when he first saw her. That was a happy day, he thought as he looked up at the azure sky. Yes, a beautiful day.

* * *

"I don't want to see your face ever again until you learn some manners!" cried the Queen as she threw Len down to the basement, to the servant quarters. The little boy then felt arms holding his own scrawny ones and then looked up at the woman who was standing in front of him, clothed in a rich and expensive gown. Her face was set into a scowl and he had that strange feeling that he once knew her.

"Luka," she said, pointing to the woman who held him, "from now on, he is under your care."

"But, Your Majesty-" Luka began as the Queen slammed the door in front of her face. She then looked at the little thing leaning on her arms. "Why hello there," she smiled as she swept the hair off of his forehead. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Len," he said as he looked at her from head to toe. He studied her face, which was framed with long pink hair. She had bright blue eyes that lovingly waited for his response.

"Well Len," she said. "I'm Luka Megurine. And that woman you met a while ago," she said as she stood up aiding Len to his feet, "was the Queen. From now on, you will be just like me, a servant of the royal family."

Len nodded his head as he tried digesting the information he was receiving. If that woman was the Queen and he was just a servant boy, then why did he feel as if they had a connection?

"So far, I will be teaching you the ropes of the life of a servant here in the castle. Ready?"

Len nodded for he knew nothing else.

Life as a servant wasn't that terrible, Len thought as he lay down on his bed every night, thinking about the day that passed by.

Luka showed him how to get on with life with other servants: mind your own business, say nothing, and keep invisible.

Those were three simple rules to follow but they seemed hard to live by. Like that day when he asked the coachman about his family. He ended up running to Luka, asking her to aid the burn received from a lash by his whip.

Ever since then, Len kept distance.

His chores in the castle were minute ones. Ones that didn't need him lurking in the castle walls. All he did was stay in the kitchen and wash dirty dishes or weed the garden. But occasionally, he would go with Luka inside the castle proper for their assigned tasks. Usually, Len would be scrubbing the never-ending limestone floors.

Len now considered Luka as his own mother, though he did ask her about his past, like if she knew anything about his past. Luka then replied with a simple, "I don't know Len. Maybe someone from the village would know." Sometimes, she didn't answer at all.

Whatever or whoever his parents were were not the things he bothered asking Luka anymore. Either she didn't know or she didn't want him to know. Len didn't mind that much either. He was content with his current life. And with only being four years old, he didn't mind the current situation he was in.

* * *

Soft sobs woke Len up.

He rubbed his eyes from sleep and sat up in an upright position, seeing Luka crouched over her own uncomfortable bed, crying.

Her sobs were the only sounds he could hear in that quiet night. He looked at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Luka," he began, "are you okay? Did the mean old hag made you cry again?"

"Hush Len," Luka scolded as she wiped her tears off her cheeks, "do not address the Queen that way. Who knows what she could do to you."

"But she doesn't have the right to do that to anyone," Len snapped, his aquamarine eyes growing wide. "Especially to you Luka."

"Don't worry about me Len I'm perfectly fine. Really, I am."

"Why were you crying?" Len pestered.

"The Queen…, she told me something unflattering."  
"I should box her up!" Len announced as he punched his fist in the air playfully. Luka chuckled at him then coaxed him back to bed.

Len knew that the Queen's word was law in the palace's household and that servants like him were not to do anything about it.

Len didn't see Luka much at day, mainly because she was in the castle the whole time while he would be tending stables and the like. Len didn't mind, but sometimes he wondered where his foster mother's whereabouts were and would feel a slight twinge of jealousy.

He was only four then, but he was already hardened to the harshness of life. Beating and spanking was common for him at that tender age. He didn't mind it at all because every night, he would see Luka and she would comfort him. "One day," she promised, "you will go away from all of this. You will live the life of a prince. Like your sister."

"My sister?" Len asked curiously. Luka said she didn't know about Len's former family.

"Oh nothing," Luka said almost immediately, as if she blurted out something she shouldn't have. "Don't mind me."

Len didn't think about that statement; it only troubled him more. But, he felt a small part of his heart relieved. _A sister!_, Len thought as he lay on bed with a grin on his face, _I hope she's living a better than me_. But tears soon filled his eyes as he thought about that. Why did his parents leave him? Why didn't they keep him? Did his mother love him? Was his sister pretty? So many questions circled around his head that he never thought about his sister ever again.

* * *

"Luka, do you have to go THIS early?" Len complained in the servant's dining table. He and Luka were the only people left since all the other servants went to their assigned jobs hours ago.

"Len, it's ten o'clock. The princess must be awake already," Luka pointed out as she tied her apron at the back. "Besides, you just woke up. Of course you would feel that way."

"But _still_," Len protested as he stretched his arms, holding a loaf of bread on his right hand and clenching the other. "it's nearly Christmas. You should get a break."

"We live here Len. We don't have breaks."

Len frowned at her as he watched her straighten her skirt. He then stuck a spoon in his mouth, liking the feeling of something solid against his lower lip.

Luka sighed. "Look Len," she began as she arranged her collar neatly, "you should hurry up and change or you'll receive another spanking from that mean old lady."

Len sighed back at her as he put the spoon down to his bowl. "Alright, I'll do that."

"Great," Luka said, sitting in the long benches of the modest dining table. The servants' dining room was connected to the tiny kitchen the servants shared and it was built on brick & stone. Nevertheless, it was clean and homey to look at. The dining table was a plain piece of wood on top of ordinary wooden legs and its chairs were nothing but benches, which allowed multiple persons to squeeze in. The castle didn't need many servants at all.

Len sulkily laid his cereal bowl down the kitchen sink and sat beside Luka, his fingers relishing the feel & sensation of the varnished wood. "You'll be back soon, right?" He asked, not looking at her. "Of course I will," Luka reassured, smiling at the little blond. "You know I will."

Len looked up at her. "Okay. Shall we start working right now?"

* * *

"Where have you been?" The Queen demanded as Luka walked in the large room.

It wasn't a room really. It was more of a suite.

"I had… matters to attend to," Luka explained briskly as she flattened her apron. The Queen eyed her fiercely. "Well, I hope this does not happen again," she said, venom in her voice. "I hope those 'matters' were not about _him_."

"They were about him, Milady." Luka mumbled as she looked down. The Queen's eyes were wide for a moment, and then they regained their usual shape. "Well," she began. "I do believe that you've got it, as what commoners call it, under wraps."

"Yes, Milady."

"Very good," the Queen said, directing the praise to herself rather than to Luka. "Well, get on with your tutorial Ms. Megurine. The princess has been waiting for you."

"EXAACTLY." The princess chimed in right after her mother. Her hands were placed firmly on her waist and a firm frown was planted on her cherub face.

Luka sighed and put lowered her face to the same level as the princess. "I'm sorry I was late. There was something up in the servants' quarters." "That's alright Luka. I know that you're AWFULLY busy with those filthy rats," the princess gleamed.

"Rin, you do not call your governess by her first name. Call her by her respective title." The Queen scolded, causing the little girl to stand erect and color fade from her face. "Yes mother," Rin said, it was nearly a whisper.

"You are no less different from those filthy rats," the woman snapped. "I shall be going now Luka. Rin, be good and learn something. Remember, you are the hope of Yellow Kingdom."

"Yes Milady. Shall I see you out?" Luka offered.

"No. Susan has already done that. I'm sure that my carriage is waiting for me," the Queen rejected as she fixed her lace gloves. "I'll see you during dinner," she said, looking at Rin. "Goodbye."

Rin gazed her eyes at her teacher, "What will you be teaching me today, governess?"

"Please Rin," Luka chuckled. "We both know that you detest calling me that."

Rin laughed with her. "You know me better than Mother!"

Luka smiled at the little girl. "Alright, enough with the joking. Did you do the homework I told you to do?"

Rin looked at Luka blankly. "What homework? I don't remember doing any!" Luka stared at Rin as she ran toward her desk and look through her books fervently. She laughed at the innocence of the situation and laid her own books down the small teacher's table prepared in front of a small chalkboard and world map, made especially for the princess's lessons. "Well, shall we begin?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It's been a long time since I updated, no? I started writing this last *counts fingers* and only finished it on Feb 5, 2010. 3 months after? Bad me. ):

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Vocaloid.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting of Evil

**Meeting of Evil.**

* * *

Len was told to scrub the palace staircases. There were many staircases in the majestic palace, but he said nothing when the head butler shoved a pail of water and a soapy rag in his face. The little boy was only four years old, yet he was told to do a menial task! Len thought nothing more of the cruelty showed to him by the older servants.

Len shrugged off his thoughts and concentrated on getting the limestone tiled staircase to shine even brighter. His hands were now bright pink and his nose was getting irritated to the smell of the chlorine used as soap. He didn't see the reason to why he should clean the floors when they were already shining gloriously. It was irritating to know that they had to be cleaned every day.

"Gah!" Len exclaimed as his wrist was slightly stung by the chlorine solution. His skin wasn't showing any burn mark at all, but his hands were dangerously red. He figured that he would wrap his hands in some clean cloth and get back to work.

He was halfway done with that staircase, and so he rested on the second storey's floor. While absorbing the pain the sting cause to his left hand, he absent mindedly eavesdropped the sounds the lonely palace had to offer.

Nearby, a large looking door had showed a bit of light in the dark hall. He could see that it was a pink room. He inched closer to the peculiar room. He could hear voices.

"No, Haku was not the first king of the Yellow Kingdom." A voice said.

"Then, who was then? Don't tell me that it was someone of Green descent!" Another voice snapped. This time, it sounded younger and was pitched higher than the first voice. Len was smart enough to know that the second voice belonged to the princess, as the King & Queen had no other children. What intrigued him was that the first voice was somehow familiar to him.

"My, my. Haku was a general of Green descent princess. I can't believe that you actually forgot your ancestors. The first king of Yellow Kingdom was a man named Akaito. Eventually, you are not the direct family, rather, you are his great grandniece. Do you know why princess?"

Len was suddenly interested in the complicated genealogy of the royal family. It seemed as if he was troubled by it as well.

What was more curious for Len was also the statements that the two let out. _Don't tell me that it was someone of Green descent! _and _Haku was a general of Green descent…_ were something that interested him just as much as the complicated roots of his hometown's leaders' roots.

"It is because… my great great grandfather was only the nephew of the last queen of the Kiiro family and she bore no sons and died a virgin."

_Interesting_, Len thought, though he had no idea what a virgin meant. He inched closer to the room. He was deeply interested in the talk that was going on in the pink room.

Finally, Len could see clearly without being seen. He was peeking from the side of the white door and looked at the scene that was going on; seeing the owners of the voices.

"Very good princess," the woman smiled.

Len gasped.

Luka was smiling at a girl with short blond hair who was perched in a high chair to match the equally high desk table. Len's gaze shifted from Luka's face down to the girl, and studied her.

She was roughly the same age as him, slightly shorter, and had the same blue eyes as him. She had a big smile planted on her face and she looked very happy.

Somehow, deep inside him, that smile made him blush.

* * *

Len was sulking when Luka walked in the tiny room they shared that night. He was sitting on his bed, which was nothing more than a worn out comforter on top of an even more worn out piece of wood. He wrapped his tiny arms around his legs, which were close to his body.

Luka smirked at him. "Now, what's with that face?" she asked.

Len looked at her with utmost seriousness. "Luka!" he snapped.

"Yes, what is it?"she teased, sitting at the side of his bed. "There's no need to scream at me you know." Len was bashful for a while to get angry at Luka for something she wasn't even aware of.

He then looked at her with the same look he sported a while ago. "Luka," he said. "Who was that girl?"

Luka froze. "What are you talking about Len?"

"You know, the girl in the big pink room with blond hair? I think she was the princess, was she?" Len sighed.

"W-well," Luka began. "Yes. She was the princess Len."

"Then, why were you with her?" Len asked innocently, his dark azure eyes affixed on Luka's green ones.

"I should have told you Len," Luka explained. "I was taken in as a tutor for the princess. In short, I am her governess."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I teach the little princess everything she needs to know. The basics of a lot of things. Just like what I taught you," Luka smiled. The boy seemed much older than his years.

They both remained silent for a while, just staying in their places, reflecting.

"I want to meet her," Len said quietly, breaking the silence.

Luka's eyes widened with the statement. She then smiled. "Of course Len. If you want, I can let her meet you tomorrow."

"Really Luka?"

"Yes, I promise you that."

* * *

"Lu- er, Governess," Rin said as she put down her writing feather.

"Yes, Rin?" Luka asked, turning her head from the chalkboard. "Did you want to ask me something?"

Rin clenched her teeth, "About this _person_ that you wanted to me to meet…"

"Are you still jealous Rin?" Luka teased, putting her full attention to Rin. "Relax. You barely have any peers in this big building, much more any friends. Relax Rin."

Rin sank back into the velvet chair and sulked. It was not that she was spoiled or anti-social, rather, she was very good in conversing with grown-ups like Luka and she enjoyed parties very much. It was the fact that she didn't like someone to steal her spotlight. The maids had been talking about having a male heir, and it made her furious to know that a little baby could direct the attention from her to them.

That was the reason why Rin never wanted to be with others. Aside from that, they were inferior to her. She was at the top of the world. A _princess_. And they? They were all below her. They were the ground she walked on, crushing enemies and allies alike. Nobody would ever be as wonderful and perfect as she was. Her looks alone were of perfection. She didn't have to dye her hair unlike the other classes. And her eyes were the most unusual blue; a cross of the sky and the ocean. Yes, they called her a golden child and she knew and believed that she was one. To know that somebody lower than her could even go near her was maddening.

Luka went back to writing important dates for national festivals and the like. Rin puffed her cheeks. Luka was just like a mother to her. Her own mother, the Queen, was harsh and they only saw each other during breakfast and dinner. In between those times, her birth mother would be out in the streets with her friends, buying unnecessary and ridiculously priced clothes and jewelry.

Never once did her mother buy something for her.

Her father was forever busy with running the kingdom. It was a fine one. The economy was good, said Luka when she was made to comment about it. Rin didn't understand what economy was, and so she thought of economy of how rich a nation was. If the nation was rich, then so was Rin. She was secured. She was happy.

Or was she?  
"I want to see that person _now_," Rin demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her brows were furrowed in the middle and her lips made a perfect pout.

Luka stared at her. "But we haven't finished the lesson yet."

"I don't care," Rin snapped as she jumped off of her chair. "I want to see him right now. Not in an hour, not in a while, but NOW."

"Very well," Luka sighed as she laid her chalk and text book down on the small desk prepared for her. "We'll see him in the garden."

"Very well."

Luka offered her hand to Rin. Rin held her soft, long hand and followed Luka to the garden, where she would meet her new _friend_.

* * *

Len was weeding out the weeds when he saw Luka approach him.

He stood up and waved his dirty gloved hand. "Hello Luka!"

"Good morning Len," Luka panted as she stopped to take a breath. "The princess… is waiting for you… in the fountain…" Gasps were in between her sentences.

"Aren't you coming along with me Luka?"

"I was told that I had a visitor coming soon and so I looked for you around here, which explains why I'm pretty short of breath," Luka said, smiling. "My visitor is very important to me, so I expect that you be nice to the future ruler of our nation."

Len made a salute, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning. The flowers in the garden were in its full bloom. Len could see the fruits of his labor as he saw different colored flowers popping out; red poppies, yellow daisies, white carnations, you name it. He saw every flower possible. Every weed he pulled out had contributed to the healthy growth of the plants.

It was a large garden. A very, very, very large garden. But what could you expect? It was a castle, and even the peasants in the street knew that castles needed humongous space for unnecessary things. In the middle of the garden was a white fountain that was cleaned everyday to prevent any unnecessary dirt.

Suddenly, he saw a sight that angered him very much. Crowded over his precious yellow roses was a person. He knew that that person was picking on his favorite plant because he could see three piled up at his side. Angry, Len did what any other angry four year old would do: he called that person's attention.  
"Hey you!" he snapped.

Immediately, the stranger's head turned.

It was that girl. The girl with the short blond hair and blue eyes. The girl with the prettiest smile in the whole world. The girl who made him blush.

It was the princess.

He was at a loss of words for a while, seeing how he yelled at her. But it also seemed as if she was at a loss of words. Was it because somebody had scolded her for taking something that belonged to her?

She broke the silence.

In her nervousness, she accidentally tightened her grip on the rose's stem, its thorns penetrating to her skin.

"Ow!" she yelped, as she stood up clenching her right hand. Len, as alert as ever, ran to her side and grabbed the wounded hand.

"Are you okay?" Len asked, concerned. He didn't look at her face; rather, he was looking at her wounded finger. He remembered the times that he wounded himself and Luka would wash the injury with clean water and bandage it for him. Len didn't see any clean water at sight.

Len was worried. The small wound could infect the princess and kill the future leader of the nation. Len gulped his saliva. _Saliva_, he thought. _That's right. Saliva is a lot like water anyway._ He then placed the little pointer in his mouth and sucked in.

He could taste the saltiness of her skin and the sweetness of her blood. Len continued sucking until he no longer tasted blood. When he let go of her finger, a small string of saliva was present between his lips and her finger.

She looked at him. Her face was red and her lips were in a thin line.

"I'm sorry, was that disturbing?" Len asked, looking at her. She was more beautiful up close than from far away.

"Yes, it, er, tickled."

Len smiled at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Len," he said sheepishly.

The princess then grabbed her hand away from him. "I'm Rin," she said. "_Princess_ Rin"

"I realized that," Len grinned as he studied her scarlet face.

Rin looked away, her chin held up. She would not let her pride be broken by a mere stable boy.

"A-and who the heck are you?" she asked, tossing her flaxen hair off her shoulder. "I don't remember ever wanting to meet a guy. _Especially_ a servant like you."

"Well," Len shrugged. "Not everyone can be as awesome as you are."

"Excuse me?" Rin asked, taking a good look at the boy in front of her.

They were roughly the same age, but he had a more mature look in him. The sun glinted on his gold hair, his fair complexion glowed, and his eyes were a deep turquoise, something that matched what seemed to be a serious persona.

He reminded her of herself.

It was stupid, because he was only a stable boy, but then again, she saw a piece of her in him.

_Stop thinking of stupid things_, she told herself firmly.

He looked at her. He had the most wonderful smile she had ever seen.

Just as Rin was going to tell him something mean, Luka came running to the two children.

"Oh my," Luka panted, her hands leaning on her legs. She looked as if she had ran from the village to the palace gardens. "I hope that you now know each other?"

"Actually," Rin said matter-of-factly, "I know his name, but that's all I ever know."

Luka grinned. "Rin, he's the person that I've been telling you about. The boy who's nearly like my son."

She gave Len a beautiful smile, and Len felt that he was glowing with pride.

"And Len," she said, turning to the blonde boy. "This is my tutee, the future leader of our nation, Princess Rin Kagamine."

"I know that," Len quipped. "She made that very clear in her introduction."

Rin scoffed. "Oh my, Rin," Luka giggled.

"Well," Rin replied, not wanting to be outdone, "he made it very clear that _he_'s a Greenie."

"Rin!" Luka scolded lightly. "Be nice for once."

"Greenie? I don't look like an alien now, do I?" Len smirked.

"Al- what?" Rin turned at him, not understanding the term he used.

Luka and Len laughed.

Luka wiped the tears from laughter off of her eyes, "Well," she began. "I think you two are gonna be great friends."

"_Best_ friends," Len corrected as he gazed at her with admiration.

"Well, certainly _I_ don't think so," Rin said haughtily, looking away from the pair.

Len giggled once more, but he stopped and focused his gaze on the rose bush.

His rose bush.

Her rose bush.

_Their_ rose bush.

* * *

"Len, Len…" a voice cooed softly.

"Mm?" Len woke up, seeing Rin's concerned face on top of him. "Oh my," he said as he sat up, "I dozed off didn't I?"

"You sure did! Now, don't tell me you forgot about your promise!" Rin pouted, placing her two hands in her hips.

Len chuckled as he rubbed his hair. "No I didn't," he smiled at her, turquoise eyes on turquoise. "I promised my dear princess that."

He took her right hand and gently held it in his. "I will do whatever she wants for her joy is my joy. That, I swear, I will bring to my grave."

He kissed her fingers gently, closing his eyes.

After a while, he opened his eyes and stared at Rin's long, slender fingers.

On her ring finger, a precious gold ring that had a white rose embossed on was glinting in the summer sky.

Roses.

He looked at her face and smiled.

"Now, where are your shells?"

* * *

**A/N: **This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day, but then again, the lazy bird came in. 8D

Anyways, I just wanna greet you guys a happy one week belated Valentine's! There, there. Wasn't that awesome? owo

**Do I look as if I'm making millions? Then don't assume that I own Vocaloid. Credit goes to Yamaha Corporation.**


	5. Chapter 4: Sight of Evil

**Chapter Four: Sight of Evil**

**

* * *

**

Rin touched the cold shell hanging from her neck. She and Len were heading together to the village. Len was in his usual good mood, cracking jokes every now and then. He was walking in front of her while holding her hand, paving the way for her. Rin held her cloak in place, making sure that no sign or trace of her gold blond hair or any relevant to her identity as a princess would be visible.

Yes, Len took her out to appreciate the scenery outside her palace. He would let her out every once in a while, usually after their beach trips, and then give her something memorable from the Greens' village. She wondered what it would be this time. A brooch? A dress? Or perhaps, another necklace?

Rin grinned at the thought of Len canceling his plans just for her. He was very sweet and he seemed to be the only person, aside from Luka, who understood her completely.

He was her sole friend.

He gripped her hand tightly, protective of losing his princess. "Ow," Rin snapped as she pulled her hand away from his grip. Len immediately turned around to face her. "Did I hurt you princess?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

Rin's eyebrows were immediately knitted in the center. "What do you think?" she asked, trying to fill her voice with annoyance. Len then bowed his head in amendment. "I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that ever again," he said, his voice grave.

Rin felt just a little bit guilty in making Len feel remorseful. She suddenly ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

Len looked at her with curiosity as she looked down. "It's not as if I forgive you or anything," Rin snapped defensively. "It's just that… I don't want to get lost in this icky place."

Len smirked as they continued walking onward. Rin was awful in making poker faces.

As they were absent mindedly strolling around the village, Len caught sight of a cart filled with hot meat pies.

"Here," he said as he dragged her toward the old vendor and his goods. "As a peace offering of hurting my princess, I'll treat her to lunch."

Rin stared at him as he took two bronze coins out from his moneybag and gave them to the cart owner. The vendor took the money without any questions and wrapped the pies in clean cloths. "Gravy?" he mumbled as he raised his ladle lazily.

"Just a little," Len replied casually. Rin was amazed at how normal and casual conversations were.

The old man nodded curtly. In a matter of a few minutes he gave them to Len, giving another polite nod.

Len accepted them gratefully and gave one to Rin, his hand reaching out to her. "I know that you don't like eating messily," he explained. "that's why I'm giving you the one with less sauce. Unless you like gravy." Len gave her his signature smirk as prodded her to take the pie.

Rin cautiously took it. "It's… warm," she commented as she took a tiny bite. She watched Len chew on his pastry happily and observed at how his cheeks moved with ever bite he took.

"What?" he asked, wondering why her eyes were affixed with him.

"You've got crumbs on your face," she answered, closing in on him with her hand reaching up to his face. She brushed his cheek gently, taking the crumbs off. Len could feel a blush creep up to his face, but he tried his best not to mind it as he gently pushed her hand away.

"Uh, thanks," Len coughed nervously as he looked away. Rin stared at his red face curiously. "Well, you're welcome," she replied, raising her head indignantly before she took another bite. They ate in front of the cart in silence, with the pie vendor only providing the sounds that prevented the deafening silence between the two.

Rin was only halfway done with her pie as Len crumpled the thin cloth with his fist. "Well," he sighed, "where do we go next?" Just as Rin was about to give him her answer, a sharp shriek interrupted the peace.

"Thief! Thief!" a woman's cry rang as a man sped past them.

"Wait here," Len commanded her as he ran after the thief. "I'll be right back."

Rin stared at the now empty alley. It was as if nothing had happened.

_So this is how everyday village is like_, she thought as she took another bite.

"Gah, not again," the old man groaned as he took his cap off, revealing his faint green hair.

Rin looked at him, curious to what he had to say. The vendor looked at her with glaring sharp eyes. She felt herself sink down in her cloak. The older of the two sighed and looked away as well, mumbling, "Ever since that girl took over three years ago, life has been horrible."

"Excuse me?" Rin shot her head upward, staring at the man who just insulted her without knowing. The vendor casually put back his hat on and continued with his work. "It's not because she's been unproductive," he answered, as if he was talking to the wind. "In fact, the kingdom seems to be still very great. What I'm worried about is that soon enough, because of her young age, this 'greatness' of hers will collapse sooner or later."

Rin's face grew red with rage. How dare an old Green tell her what to do! "W-well," she managed to cough out, controlling the anger bottling inside her. "I'm sure that Her Majesty knows what's she's doing." "After all," she added swiftly, "she is of Yellow blood."

The meat vendor scoffed at her reply. "Bloodlines don't matter anymore," he said indignantly as he continued cleaning his already clean cart. "Especially with that kid in the big chair, no, I don't think being a Yellow or a Red matters in this ever changing world anymore."

Rin was now intimidated with that smart ass of an oldie. Who was he to tell her how to rule? "Well," she coughed as she struggled to look at him without wanting to expunge his eyeballs out. "Good leadership runs in the blood, doesn't it?"

"That girl is sitting in her father's throne right now by pure luck," he shot back, infuriating her more. "If only that silly queen just married and gave birth, then we would be in better hands. But no, she fancied no one at all." He then gave off a soft sigh as he sat down on the pavement beside his cart. "I'm not saying that the past king was horrible, it was just that he didn't give enough gusto to his role. His wife was also too ambitious. I'm afraid that the girl they made was raised horribly."

Rin could feel the steam go off in her ears. This man was now insulting her upbringing, and she couldn't do anything about it, other than revealing her identity. She was furious. Did all Green people think of her that way?

"It's useless to talk some sense to you!" Rin cried as she ran away, throwing the remaining bits of pie away. The cart vendor stared blankly as she ran away. "Your companion told you to wait for him here! Hey, come back!" he called out to her, but Rin wouldn't listen. She couldn't stand being near to someone as illogical as he was. She ran and ran and ran until she got tired. She leaned over a wall in a small alley, catching her breath. It was suddenly very hard for her to breathe, as if she was suffocating. Water, she thought feverishly, I need water. She was warm inside her cloak. She needed to get it off of her. Just as she was untying the laces of the cloak located in front of her neck, she suddenly felt something sharp got caught into the knot. Rin soon knew what it was: the shell that Len used as a pendant for the new necklace he made for her. She suddenly felt lonely and lost, and wondered where she was. When she looked around her, she realized that she didn't recognize where on earth she was standing. She felt so vulnerable as she replayed on what the vendor said. Was it just luck that she was ruling the country? It wasn't possible right? She was born to rule a nation, like her father was born. It was not possible for her to just rule out of pure luck.

But why did she feel so affected by it? She was so bothered, so disturbed.

She wanted Len to be with her right now. But where was he? She wanted him near her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, to tell her that everything was just a lie and based on a silly bias.

But Len wasn't there with her. He wasn't there to tell her that everything was going to be okay, or to say that everything was a lie.

She was all alone. Without Len, she felt useless.

Hot tears suddenly fell down her cheeks as the sky began to pour rain down on her.

She was so pathetic. She knew that she looked like a pain to the eye. She sat on the cold pavement, her weight relying on the alley wall. _I'm lost_, she whimpered miserably to herself. _No one's gonna look for me. No one_. She whimpered some more and drowned herself in self-pity until she felt the rain suddenly disappear from her head.

"Are you all right?" a masculine voice asked, his hand outreached for her.

Rin looked up her tear stained face at the owner of the hand. He was apparently of the Blue class, as his hair was dyed blue, and he had wide azure eyes and gentle, very masculine features. Rin then suddenly wiped her face, ashamed of letting him see her.

"Obviously, I-I'm not," she answered politely, her voice meek and gentle, something that surprised her. She sounded… soft and lovely. Not her usually overpowering self, but a sweet gentle person. A person she did not recognize.

"That's good," he said. He seemed sincerely happy that she was better. "Here, take my hand."

"Ah, yes," Rin could feel a blush creep on her cheeks as she took his hand. How could she forget that?

He chuckled as she stood up, causing her blush to grow some more. "You need to get into an extra pair of clothes," he finally said after chuckling, causing her to blush some more. "Actually," Rin said, "I'm fine. Really, I am."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "When you were crouched in the corner over there, you looked as if you were crying."

Rin tightened the cloak's hood on her head, making sure that he couldn't see her blond locks. "Yes," she replied. "I'm sure."

The Blue shrugged as he continued to walk on together with her in silence. There was an awkward silence going on between the two strangers.

"I'll just leave you in that café over there, okay?" he said to the wind as he pointed to the small coffee store across them. "I'm sure that the old man there would be kind enough to help you find your way to wherever you're going."

Rin nodded as she continued walking absent mindedly. She felt so small with the man, and he was just a Blue, a class lower than her own, the Yellows. Just as she was minding her own business, she suddenly felt someone grab her hand and pull her close.

"Watch it!" a man called as he sped his carriage onward. Rin was huddled over by her blue haired savior, his umbrella lying on the cold street as both of his arms were hugging her tight.

Just as she was about to look up at his face in curiosity, she heard him give out a sigh of relief. "That was close," he smiled. "I wouldn't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Rin felt as if her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"My name's Kaito," the Blue introduced himself to Rin over a cup of hot cocoa. Rin was seated across him in the small café shop the village held. "And you must be?"

"It's not important," Rin shrugged as she sipped her cocoa, her head still hanging low with her wet hood covering her hair. Though Kaito couldn't see it, she was actually marveling him under her cloak. She was drawn by those hypnotic blue eyes, and his sweet voice was music to her ears.

She had never felt anything like it before.

"What do you mean it's not important?" Kaito chuckled as he rested his head on his hand, staring at her. He couldn't see anything though, other than a small figure clothed in a dark black cloak. "Of course it's important. I want to know your name," he smiled at her, trying to look as friendly as possible.

"It really isn't," she replied stubbornly as she stirred her mug with a teaspoon the café provided. "I'm… nobody." Lies, she snapped at herself. I am SOMEBODY compared to you.

"How about you? You seem to have a much more interesting life," she asked him, trying to sit uptight while making the hood hide her face. "I mean, why is somebody of your class in the Green village?"

He shrugged. "Nothing special," he said as he looked away. "It really isn't special."

He then smirked at her then looked away again, smiling.

Rin suddenly felt jealous of whatever made Kaito smile. It was silly, very silly. And she did not want to be silly at all.

"How about you then, miss It's-Not-Important?" he grinned at her as he propped his head once more on his hand. "What's so secretive about you that you won't tell me your name?"

"If I tell you," she smiled slyly as she took another sip on her cocoa, "it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine if I leave you here by yourself?" Kaito asked with worry as he and Rin stood in front of the little shop.

"The rain's cleared out. Aside from that, I'm sure I can find my way back," Rin reassured him as she safeguarded the hood on her head. "I'm not that dense."

"I know you aren't," he retorted as he looked at her, still unsure. "But I know that you're pretty much a stranger in this place. I don't want you to get lost."

Rin chuckled. "I'm sure that you need to go somewhere else Kaito," she began. "I can take care of myself."

"Over my dead body," he snapped, his voice suddenly becoming stern. "I'm not sure who you are, but I don't want to feel guilty if you get hurt or something."

Rin could feel her heart beet even more once he said those words. She never felt anything like that with Len before. How strange, she thought as she stared at him again.

She knew for one that Kaito was not the type to hold a grudge. In fact, he even seemed quite dunce-like at a glance. Even though he seemed quite stupid, he was very kind. Suddenly, Rin could feel her name being called out.

"Rin! Rin!" Len called as he ran toward her, his right hand waving out in the sky. "Rin!"

"L-Len?" Rin could only stutter as she turned around, seeing him frantically calling for her.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Len panted as he reached her, his palms resting on his knees. "I-I was so worried about you."

He then took her hands and put them close to his face. "Didn't I tell you to stay there? I promised you that I would come back."

Rin shrugged, embarrassed by the gesture. "I got lost," she lied, trying to cover her shame. "It was raining a-and I was looking for shelter."

She then freed her hands from Len's grasp and grabbed Kaito. "He's Kaito," she showed him off as one would show off a pet. "Thanks to him I'm still standing here, dry and safe."

"Uh, hi," Kaito gave off a crooked smile as he reached his hand out for a friendly handshake.

Len in return gave him a quick nod. Kaito took back his hand without much interruption from the other party.

"So, your name's Rin huh?" Kaito grimaced nervously as he looked at her. "Like the princess?"

"What princess?" Rin asked, trying to sound as if she had no clue on what he was talking about.

"You don't know?" he asked in disbelief. "We're travelers," Len cut in. "We just came from a long journey."

Rin looked up at Len gratefully. She gave him a giddy grin as he smiled back.

"Well, for starters," Kaito explained patiently. "She's like the wicked witch in your storybooks."

Rin could feel her eyes bulge out. "Excuse me?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Kaito nodded solemnly. "I personally don't like her myself. She's got a lot of haters in her own kingdom, and I'm sure that no other nation's leader likes her as well," he continued, closing his eyes, adding to the drama. "She is such a tyrant." He added quite an emphasis when he said such.

"We really need to go now," Len interrupted once more. He was having an unusual habit of interrupting the Blue. "Right Rin?" Len held her elbows as he lead her away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Kaito right?"

"Yeah, Kaito," Kaito was suddenly overwhelmed by the sudden warmth Len gave off. "It was a pleasure meeting you too."

Kaito then flashed Rin another sunny smile. "I guess I'll catch you later then." He then kneeled in front of her and kissed her hand. "Princess Rin," he mumbled softly.

Rin thought that she would melt as he walked away. "Show off," Len snarled quietly once he was out of sight. "Seriously Rin, I was so worried about you. The pie vendor said that you just ran away."

"I already told you the reason, didn't I?" Rin snapped at Len, her voice filled with annoyance.

Len was surprised at her sudden outburst, but he shrugged it off as he held her hand. "Shall we go home now princess?"

"Yes," Rin replied as her head hung low. "I want to go home now. I really do."

* * *

Rin was lying down on her bed, trying to fall asleep. She raised her right hand up in the air and stared at it. It was a strange feeling, she thought to herself. She never seemed to feel that way before.

Rin turned to her side and pulled her blanket closer. "I want to see him again," she whispered to herself.

For the first time in fourteen years, Rin Kagamine finally thought of someone other than herself.

* * *

**A/N:** How many months has it been since I last updated? Three? Two? WHATEVUR. :)) Anyway, hope you enjoy the latest chapter, all I've been thinking for the whole summer is Len's character development (YES! It's the last month of summer here in my place!). So yeah, I can't wait to get to the part where Rin makes Len do her request. :))

**Disclaimer:**

Do I look as if I own millions? Then don't assume that I own the Evil Series or Vocaloid and all its properties. *bow*


	6. Chapter 5: Rank of Evil

** Rank of Evil**

**

* * *

**

"Milday," Len knocked the princess's door quietly. "We will be going to the Sakerune mansion now."

Because Len heard no reply from the young girl, he entered quietly, gazing at the small figure covered in silk white sheets and blankets.

"Rin," he whispered to her ear as he patted her flaxen hair gently. "Wake up. We're going to check that Lady Meiko's house today. We're gonna try her horses."

"Hnng…, later," Rin grumbled as she turned over to the other side, her back facing Len. Len sighed as he sat beside her, nudging her gently. "Come on now," he said, his voice soft. "You wouldn't want me to tickle you out of there."

Rin stubbornly mumbled a "Go away" as she sank back to her sheets. Len gave up on waking the young regal and stood up. "I'll tell the coachman that he'll be needed by noon," he informed her before he left. "I'll tell Susan to bring you your breakfast soon."

He quietly closed the doors behind him after gazing at the princess. She was such a pretty girl, he thought to himself as he continued doing his usual chores. Ever since the princess was made the head of the palace, and of the country, he had been promoted into one of the top butlers in the house. Though he had lots to learn, he was a very fast learner and he had never once disappointed his master.

He was like a lost little puppy dog, that was what all the other servants said. Len was always following Rin and always protected her. He was possessive of the little girl. In a way, Len had agreed with them. He did not deny the fact that he would be selfish of Rin. In fact, he believed that was his purpose of living, to protect the young girl. It was a pathetic purpose, he realized, but he did not care. He loved her more than he loved himself and he would do anything just for her.

Len shrugged as he held the bronze pocket watch Rin gave him seven years ago. The intricate design on the cover was a yellow rose, the royal family's crest, and inside was nothing more than a clock. Rin had the exact same pocket watch, and it was their version of friendship bracelets.

Len could feel the corners of his mouth being pulled up as he thought of how the girl gave him the gift boldly.

"Ah, Len," Sir Gakupo disrupted Len's thoughts as he nearly bumped into him. "I knew I would find you here."

Len gave the minister a weak smile. "Ah, Lord Gakupo. How may I be of service to you?" He then hid his little treasure at his back pocket, hoping that the older man didn't see it.

"I was planning to talk to the Queen about a meeting regarding the ranking system. The people have been complaining and I want to speak to her about the issue." Gakupo gave him a jolly smile. "Ah, where is she?"

"The Queen is still in her sleep," Len replied as he tried hard to refrain from chuckling. "I will inform her personal maid to tell her that you are here for her."

Gakupo nodded in agreement. "Ah, thank you good chap," he gave him a smile. "I think I'll make myself cozy here in the morning room."

"Now if you excuse me my lord, I must go to fulfill my other duties," Len said as he was about to walk away.

The minister could only look at him walk away as he stood there. Did that boy realize how many people envied him? He didn't, obviously. Princess Rin Kagamine had that boy wrapped under her little finger. It seemed as if he was enchanted by her. It was strange though, they looked so alike. Gold hair and azure eyes, with the same cream white skin.

_Funny_, Gakupo thought to himself. Why would someone of Green status have natural gold hair? He dismissed the thought, thinking that the boy was a son of a prostitute.  
_Yes_, Gakupo comforted himself. There was no other explanation. And with that thought having relieved him of his stress, he made himself at home in the lush couch of the palace's morning room.

* * *

Len took his white cotton gloves off his wrists and lazily dropped them on top of the antique wooden dining table and rolled his sleeves up, just above his elbow.

"Let me help you in kneading that dough Luka," he offered as he approached the older woman. He took the hard batter from her hands and kneaded them himself, his face in full concentration.

Megurine Luka was only eight years older than him, but she felt as if she was the boy's mother. To watch him doing things that he wasn't supposed to do in his age broke her heart. "I can do it myself dear," she said softly.

"Nah, it's okay," Len smiled as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "I'm kinda missing the feel of dirty jobs."

Luka let him be, seeing that he was definitely the stubborn type. "So, did you have fun with Rin in the village yesterday? She was absolutely beaming."

Len shrugged, not answering her question. "It was okay," he mumbled.

"Did something happen?" Luka asked, curious on why Len was grumpy about the trip.

Len ignored her and continued kneading the dough, his face filled with creases. Just as when Luka was about to drop the subject, he suddenly let out a statement.

"She was with this guy," was all he said as he pounded and rolled the dough angrily, not removing his gaze from his task.

"Oh," her eyes were wide, but her voice wasn't that of surprise. "And what happened?"

"I just left her on one place, then she disappears and reappears with some blue haired guy," Len fumed as he stopped kneading and bit his lower lip.

"Blue haired guy, you say?" Luka clarified, her face calm in contrast to Len's tense face.

"Yeah, a Kaito."

Luka turned her back on him and sat down on the dining table, playing with the gloves he tossed just a while ago. "Sounds like a noble," was all she said.

"What makes you say that?" Len asked as he seated himself across her.

"Blue hair," she explained simply as she winked at him.

"Just because of the hair?"  
Luka sighed. "I know that it sounds strange and weird, but the kingdom has always had this certain tradition that certain classes had to dye their hair to fit their class."

"I don't completely understand," he replied, utterly confused.

"Tell me Len, have you ever heard of the term Greenies?" Luka leaned closer to him as she asked.

"Yes."

"And what does that refer to?"

"Greenies is actually a term made by the nobles and those of high status to refer to the peasants of the kingdom, or more popularly known as the Green class," Len answered smartly.

"And did you notice anything about those who belong in that class?"

Len stared at Luka, dumbfounded. "Their hair… would be dyed green?"

"Very good Len," she praised him. "As you can see, there are four classes of people here in the society. Namely those of royal blood, the nobles, the warriors, and the peasants.

"Each of the classes used to be of different kingdoms and had different rulers. They also had their own flags and national colors.

"Then, like all nations of the world, the greater nation captured the weaker nations. Therefore, the Green country was captured by the Red country, the Red country and all of its properties were captured by the Blue country and the same went with the Yellow country.

"Obviously, the Yellow country's founder, the great King Kiiro, realized that his nation was no longer the Yellow country, but a new country made up of different nations.

"And so he changed the country's name and assigned classes to each person.

"Those of Green lineage were made peasants and were made to dye their hair green. The Green country was so weak that it was very easy for the other nations to capture it.

"Those of Red lineage were made soldiers and warriors and were also made to dye their hair red. They were very fierce people and they almost always made a rebellion. But because the great king gave them great rewards and honors every time they won, they became very loyal to him.

"Those of Blue lineage and majority of the Yellow country were made nobles. Majority of them were high class merchants and businessmen. Most of them married Yellow women. But even though they were very close to the Yellow king's heart, they were not exempted in dying their hair to their class color.

"And lastly, those only belonging to the Yellow country's royal family were made royals. They had no need of dying their hair because they bore the signature bright hair and blue eyes. Only those of the Yellow nation owned that hair."

Len's eyes widened in the information that was suddenly given to him by his guardian. Was that the reason behind all the uniformed hair color?

"I'm guess you're wondering why the great king imposed such a crazy rule," Luka declared as she leaned carefully backward, as there was nothing for her to lean on.

"I was about to ask," Len replied sheepishly.

"Well, here's the thing," Luka cleared her throat. "The king wanted to separate the classes and he thought that it was more organized that way.

"By anyone's eighteenth birthday, they were to dye their hair in the class color, as a sign of coming of age.

"That Lady Meiko Sakerune was something though, twenty-two years old and still has her brown hair!" Luka puffed as she went back to the dough Len kneaded, which was now long forgotten.

Len then put his gloves on. "Well, thank you for the information Luka," he smiled at her. "I have to go and see Rin now."

"You do that," Luka smiled back at him and watched him disappear from the servants' kitchen. It seemed as if it wasn't long ago that he would run toward her and want her affection.

But just as she was about to go back to the task Len had begun for her, she suddenly felt sad. Luka shrugged the thought of and continued kneading the rough dough.

* * *

"Come in," Rin's shrill voice echoed in the quiet meeting room. Len was standing in front of the door.

"Your highness, your carriage is now ready, as you requested," he informed her as he bowed to the many advisers and royals seated in front of the fourteen year old.

"Ah, thank you Len," she beamed at him. Rin then stood up, "That's all for now gentlemen. We will discuss it some other time."

After she passed by him, Len then bowed once more to the crease faced officials and closed the door behind him.

"That was so annoying," Rin sighed as she took her lace gloves off her hands and gave them to Len, who was following her closely from behind.

"I know I'm not in my proper place to say this," Len eyed her cautiously, "but would you mind sharing what you were discussing about in the meeting room Your Highness?"

She stopped dead in her heels and turned around so abruptly that Len nearly bumped into her. They were so close that their faces were just inches apart.

Rin smiled at him. "I don't want my Len to be a part of my problems," was all she said and continued walking forward. She left Len to ponder on her words, then resumed on following her to her carriage.

The both of them would be together in the Sakerune mansion, to let the little princess relax and to get away from the bustling city life and her growing problems.

What they both didn't know was that it would be the start of many problems.

* * *

**A/N**: Can you guess what this chapter is about? It's about explaining all the ranks and stuff. I thought I should do a chap about it since for the past chapters I've been using my own terminology. :)) I'll try doing two chapters per month. Sigh, reviews and comments keep me inspired guys! :)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Do I look as if I'm making millions? Then don't expect me to own Vocaloid. They belong to Yamaha Corporation. :)


	7. Chapter 6: Rebel of Evil

**Rebel of Evil**

**

* * *

**There will always be a time of the day, or night, that will always be so sinister, you would rather prefer to be at home, sitting in front of a cozy fire or cuddling beside a loved one.

There will always be that certain place, that no matter what time of the day it may be, will always be sinister.

Kaito Shion was walking at a place and time that was both equally sinister. His footsteps, aside from the water dripping from the old rusted pipes of the poor drainage system, were the only sounds one could hear.

Kaito Shion should have been afraid. There were many murders that had been reported in that area. Instead, he was skipping happily, as if there was nothing to worry about.

Kaito Shion should have been cautious. There were many thefts that were also reported in that same area. Instead, he was humming happily, not caring if anybody saw him.

Kaito Shion acted as if he wasn't anyone special. As if he was a nobody. Truth was, Kaito Shion was a Blue. A noble of high society. His hair was proudly dyed royal blue, and he had a stride that those of gentlemen could have. He was witty, having been educated in the country's best school and having been tutored by the wisest of the country's wise, he was obviously a learned man. What made Lord Shion stand out was the fact that he was a very sweet and simple minded man. He thought differently from the others, and he sympathized with everyone he knew. He saw the different points in everything people said, heard and saw. Sometimes, his wit seemed wasted because all he ever thought were the emotions and thoughts of people. That he was 'doing the right thing'. People called him stupid. Some called him an ingrate. But to whatever insult lashed out to him, Lord Shion would always answer gallantly, "Everyone who lives in this nation has the right to education, to eat three hot meals a day, to have a good roof above their heads and warm, cozy fires when the weather goes cold. But why does it seem that only the majority of the Reds, the Blues, and most of all, the Yellows have those privileges? What about the rest of the populace? Don't they have the right to have those as well? It is unfair. It is unjust for me to have those simple pleasures and for them to have none. I prefer to think and act this way because I, unlike you dear sir or madam, have a good sense of what is right and what is wrong."

Anyone who heard him speak like that applauded him, praised him and fell in love with him. He was a figure of a liberated youth. He was someone respected. And that was Lord Kaito, from the House of Shion.

Kaito Shion was going home that time. He had visited his beau in her home, and he wished that he brought a pony with him, since his feet ached after walking for the whole day. Lord Shion put the thought out of his head and immediately day dreamed about hot meat pies and warm cocoa. Maybe a nice mug of beer wouldn't hurt.

Just as Lord Shion was midway in planning his midnight snack, he noticed a small figure standing in the walls of the dark alley.

"Why, good evening Lady Meiko. I didn't expect to see you here," Lord Shion greeted as he showed off his magnificent white teeth in a gracious smile.

"I didn't expect to see you here either Kaito," Meiko replied as she lowered the hood from her head, showing off her dark brown hair. "I'd have expected you to be in Monty's, or something like that."

"I was heading there actually. Do you want a bite?"

"No, I'm quite full, thank you very much," Meiko hissed as she glared at the proud figure standing in front of her.

Meiko Sakerune was a proud woman of only twenty. She was smart and witty, and was practical in every way. She was the daughter of the country's finest warrior, Leon, and she was proud of it. She was well known in the country as she was fine in cracking jokes and she was also a good swordsman.

"It looks as if you're starving, milady," Kaito suggested as he stuffed both of his hands in his coat's side pockets.

Meiko considered the thought. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said, "if I went with you. For a bite."

"Excellent," Kaito smiled at her. "Well then, let's go?"

* * *

"I've been kicked out from being a Red," Meiko tried explaining to Kaito as she gulped down her third mug of beer. She was downing herself in the drink, for she believed that the food that Monty served was nothing but rubbish.

Kaito was sitting across her, amazed at how she wasn't yet drunk with the amount and speed she was having. If Kaito was in her place, he would have long been drunk and hungover. He went back to chewing on his tender beef steak and took a small sip of his hot cocoa.

Meiko eyed him treacherously, "Do you know why I was kicked out, Blue?"

Kaito shook his head. "Because of my so-called debts," Meiko cried out impatiently as she slammed her hand down the poor wooden table.

"Ah, was that the reason why you're homeless as of the moment, Lady Meiko?" Kaito inquired carefully, as he was afraid of her temper.

She looked at him as if he was stupid. "My debts? No, obviously not. Kagamine's way too smart to just think of something as superficial as that. My lineage, Shion. My lineage," Meiko snapped.

Kaito was confused. "But, didn't you owe a lot of money?"

"Yes, I did have some debts here and there, and yes, I was struggling financially," Meiko admitted. "But there is a deeper reason why I was removed from my status.

"A long time ago, way before the reign of Princess Rin Kagamine, the kingdom's peasants were already suffering from hunger and the like. My father, Sir Leon Sakerune, was the head guard of the palace. He would have been the late King Kagamine's knight if only he didn't anger the king.

"My father was like you Shion. He pitied the poor and was constantly thinking about them. He schemed many schemes and plotted many plots to help ease them out from their misery.

"One day, he heard that the king had barrels of extra loaves stocked up inside of his kitchen's storage. Sir Leon, with his quick thinking, decided to smuggle a few of those barrels out of the palace walls and give them out to the starving peasants out in the streets.

"But just as the courageous knight was heading out to the plaza, where he and his subordinates agreed to meet up, he was surrounded by the rest of the palace guard, the king's underlings, who tied him up and brought him to the tyrant.

"King Kagamine was disappointed and saddened by Sir Leon's behavior and act of disloyalty. Usually, the punishment would be death or lifetime imprisonment. But because King Kagamine had a soft spot for Sir Leon, he let him free, but put him off of service. He would no longer be Leon, the captain of the palace guards, but only Sir Leon, a former palace guard.

"That incident happened four years ago. Rin Kagamine was only fourteen and I was eighteen. The princess was well-educated about politics and such, and has always looked down at the House of Sakerune ever since.

"What angered her the more was my refusal to dye my hair red. My father dyed his hair back to his original hair color, and I decided to follow the same example. Hair color shouldn't have been such a big issue, right? King Kagamine said nothing of it, and his wife was nothing more different. I believe that it was only the princess who reacted strongly to it.

"When the King died two years later, our family was not allowed to pay our respects to our deceased ruler. Princess Rin believed that our House was a house of traitors, and so she held a grudge against us Sakerunes.

"My father died a year ago. That was when all the financial problems started. I was struggling before he died, with my mother dying at my birth, and so he left me with numerous debts. I had to find ways to survive.

"I tried my luck on casinos, and tried socializing with wealthy women to earn money. Sometimes I gained some gold, but more or less, I was penniless.

"Rin Kagamine, having heard of my poor luck, took advantage of it to bring me down to shame. She used my debts as an alibi for her to take her revenge on me."

Meiko sloshed another gulp of her drink and continued, "My father left me an inheritance of course. The house, the lands, the horses, all of those are now properties of Rin Kagamine. But what she doesn't know is that he also left me his most precious legacy: the Yellow Rebellion."

She inched closer to Kaito, who was intently listening to her. "I need you in the Yellow Rebellion Kaito," Meiko said intently, her voice serious. "You feel for the poor right? We must out throne Kagamine. We must."

Kaito looked away and sneered. "That's… just not my style Meiko," he explained softly. "A peaceful way of reform would be fine. I don't think a full pledge rebellion is what we really need."

"This isn't just a rebellion Kaito," Meiko snapped. "This is a reformation of our country. This is a memorial for my father. But most of all, this is the end to tyranny."

Kaito eyed Meiko. She was serious about the idea, it was as if nothing could change her views on anything.

"Fine, I'll join," Kaito said, giving in. "But I'm just a casualty. Get it?"

Meiko ignored him. "A meeting is held underground by Friday. Be sure to go there," was all she said as she stood up and walked away.

And just like that, Kaito Shion had gotten himself in much more trouble of being a righteous man.

* * *

**A/N:** I read somewhere that in a magazine, there was some sort of back story to the original Daughter of Evil. Something that had to do with Meiko's dad being Leon and that he smuggled bread out of the palace to give to the poor and had been punished for it, which was the reason why Meiko became a mercenary. I didn't copy the whole thing, but I thought that it would be so much better if I had included it in the story, since it was part of the original.

Hrhr, I can't believe I actually posted a tease kind of Kaito x Meiko. D:

I'm going to do the second chapter of the month soon, hrhr. Our computer's having a virus so I have to go somewhere else to write DOE. :l Don't worry, the second chapter for the month is gonna be posted soon enough. :D

**Disclaimer:**

Do I look as if I'm making millions? Then don't assume that I own Vocaloid.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporation.


End file.
